


Grind Me Down

by lossylvia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossylvia/pseuds/lossylvia
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Grind Me Down

哈利愣愣地看着花洒流出的、淋过他头发的水划过胸口，一路顺着小腿淌到酒店浴室惨白的地板上，洇出一片深红色。

他过了一会才厌恶地皱了皱眉。染发剂的味道让他有点想吐，以至于用沐浴露冲洗过两遍身体之后他才穿上睡衣，一手拧开门把手却发现德拉科坐在他的床边。

“你怎么进来的？”

哈利站在浴室门口，一手擦着头发，转过头看了看被撬开的阳台门，露出一副“我就知道”的表情。德拉科看着他，悠闲地把作案工具丢进了垃圾桶里。

“我尝试着对前台解释我的男朋友和我吵架然后把我赶出了房门，但他们不肯给我备用房卡。”德拉科耸了耸肩。

“如果他们给你开了，明天一早就会收到我的投诉信。”哈利翻了个白眼，“更何况你的房间就在隔壁，你要是打定主意要过来，有什么难得住我们小组第一？”

“噢，闭嘴波特，看在我明天有个任务的份上。”

哈利得意地笑起来，像打了胜仗般朝德拉科走过去，后者站起来伸长手臂，隔着毛巾揉他的头发。

空调的温度开得有点低，哈利盘着腿窝在德拉科怀里，刚刚洗完澡还温热的指尖很快就凉了下来。

吹风机开到最低档，德拉科揭开毛巾，上面还沾着残留着染料，哈利看了一眼他的表情，漫不经心地捏了捏他的鼻梁。

“刚刚浴室红得像凶杀现场。”

“你见得多了，是不是？”德拉科的手指在哈利发间穿梭，“听说今天任务很顺利。”

“托这个染发剂的福，我的身份倒是伪装得更成功——说实在的，为什么非得染发呢，戴假发不行吗？”

“偷来的身份当然要小心一点，况且染发剂只是一次性的。”德拉科把他往怀里按了按，防止他因为热乎乎的风弄得耳朵痒痒的而乱动，“——要是在宴会入场的时候把你的假发抓下来了，你就是我们小组第一个还没见到目标就已经被干掉的杀手。”

“某种程度上也是第一？”

德拉科关掉吹风机，长叹了一口气。

“你能不能不要有这么强的胜负欲。”

哈利摸了摸发尾，还有一点点潮，贴在脖颈的地方冷冷的，德拉科又把毛巾覆上来胡乱擦了擦。

“你惯的。”

德拉科看着他勾起的嘴角，呼吸停滞了一下，然后毫不犹豫地低头吻了下去。

德拉科和哈利是D.A.组织里的杀手，虽然他们两个在练习时不太合得来，动不动就要大打出手，但是组合做任务时一致对外就成了最大的杀器。组里的男生佩服这两个人的战斗力和精力——毕竟不是每队搭档在目标解决的那一瞬间就可以接着之前的事情开始吵架的——为数不多的女生则旁敲侧击地猜测着他们的关系，后来被哈利抓到几个人在组内流通着他们两个的小册子。

册子的封面倒是一本正经地印着“会议记录”，哈利随手翻开一页，里面大段煽情的告白就让他感到生理性不适，再往后看几页，字迹还不一样，哈利气笑了，居然还是联文。

他对德拉科说起这件事——在床上——只得到德拉科一个毫不惊讶的眼神。正在脱他衣服的人好以整暇地抬起头，然后悠悠地问：“她们觉得谁在上面？”

哈利愣了一下，愤愤地咬了一口他的肩膀。

他们当然不是从一开始就是这种关系，常年争夺小组第一导致他们关系不和很久了，两个人见面不动枪已经是万幸。组织高层从来都是采取放养制度，只要不威胁到内部运作，怎么吵架动手都是他们的事。

“波特，这次考核又是第二？”德拉科咬了一口苹果，破碎的果皮和刀子被他一起丢在茶几上。杀手们每个月都会进行考核，组织里最不对头的两个人轮流拿第一已经是大家见怪不怪的事。

问题就在于，他们两个都是不肯服输的人。

哈利冷冷地扫了他一眼：“我可不像某个人，连刀都用不好。”

“嘿，我只是偏科，而且我的刀子用得不差。”

“偏科可能会导致你在执行任务时送命。”

“……”

潘西手里拿着一叠信，打断了他们的对视：“这是这个月第三封匿名信了，你们两个再在训练时间打情骂俏就从基地里滚出去。”

“得了吧潘西，你明明认得每个人的笔迹，”德拉科狠狠咬了一口果肉，“告诉我谁写的。”

“不，为了其他组员的人身安全，我必须保密。”潘西挑了挑眉毛，“听见了吗，哈利？”

哈利翻了个白眼，转身回房间。

“——如果你说的‘打情骂俏’是用枪抵着马尔福的脑门的话，我下次会注意的。”

“他们真的是我们组织最好的杀手吗？”出来倒水喝的罗恩目睹了全程，然后拿着水杯转向赫敏问道。

“我就当作是这夸奖。”德拉科语气冷漠，把果核抛进垃圾桶里。

但是没有哪个杀手能够获得全胜的战绩，哈利也不例外。

那天他带着一身血腥气回到基地，德拉科还没来得及嘲讽他两句他就把自己锁进了房间里，一路滴滴答答的血迹触目惊心。

印象中这是德拉科第一次见他负伤而归，他一下子就从沙发上跳了起来，用力地敲着哈利的房门。

“波特！把门打开！”

房间里传来碰倒东西的声音，隔音效果太好，听不真切，过了一会哈利的声音模模糊糊地传来。

“你…你别管我…帮我叫赫敏……”

今天休假，其他人都趁着难得的假期出门了，德拉科低声咒骂了一句“你真是会挑日子受伤”，转身回客厅翻出医疗箱。

“格兰杰不在，”德拉科倚在哈利的卧室门前，尽量让自己的语调听起来正常一点，“开门，虽然我不是医疗师，但是小伤我还是能应付——该死的，波特，你还好吗？”

门里没有了声音。

德拉科顾不了那么多了，现在打电话让赫敏回来肯定来不及，于是他装上消音装置对着门把手来了两枪。

后来大家只看见被强行破坏的房门，里面乱糟糟一片，德拉科从隔壁他自己的房间走出来，面无表情地对目瞪口呆的罗恩说：“没打架，东西是他自己摔的。”然后又转过去对着赫敏：“他受伤了，胳膊划得有点惨，已经处理过了，不用报告上级。染血的床单我送去洗了，他今晚睡我这里。”他再看向潘西，后者没好气地看了一眼哈利的房门：“不报销。”

“你不会半夜谋杀他吧？”罗恩犹犹豫豫地拦住德拉科，“要不让他睡我的房间——”

“神经病。”德拉科翻了个白眼，进屋锁门一气呵成。

哈利赤软绵绵地躺在床上，脸上的潮红稍微退下去了一点。他用没受伤的手臂盖住眼睛。

“上帝作证，我只是想给你上药。”德拉科举起双手，膝盖压上床边，“谁知道你被下了药。”

“我不被下药怎么可能会受伤？”哈利连翻白眼的力气都没有了，身体里的热度烧得他的血液一波一波地颤抖。

“而且给你包扎的时候你还一直蹭我，”德拉科理直气壮地辩解着，“我是没忍住才——”

“闭嘴。”哈利的脸又红起来，他没什么威慑力地瞪了德拉科一眼，“你不是以为这种药做一次就好了吧？”

德拉科过了两秒钟才反应过来他在说什么。

“唔……不是说明天还有任务吗。”哈利用手肘顶着德拉科的肋骨把他推开了点，德拉科从背后环着他，鼻尖抵着他的肩膀。

“所以才来找你缓解一下我紧张的心情。”

“你还会紧张？”哈利伸手去挠他的下巴，“这次的愿望单写了吗？”

“没有，”德拉科抓住他的手，“你帮我写吧，反正现在也来不及了。”

愿望单是卢娜的想法，把你成功完成任务之后要做的事情写下来。她说“人要有点盼头工作才会努力，更何况这种高危职业——而且万一殉职了，我们还能把这些东西集在一起给你们写个传记。”

这个建议得到了组织内部浪漫基因的一致认同，但是德拉科对此感到十分不屑：“要我说，你拆开韦斯莱的愿望，十个有九个是结束工作之后大吃一顿——剩下一个是追到格兰杰。”

哈利对他轻慢的态度已经见怪不怪。

“好吧，那你的愿望是什么？”

德拉科似乎没想到他会这么轻易就同意，想了一会之后才开口：“睡你。”

“这算什么愿望啊，你认真点想。”

德拉科把他转过来，轻轻地从额头吻到鼻尖，然后再次含住了他的嘴唇，舌头缓慢地舔过上颚，然后又偏过头挑开浴袍的领子一路亲到锁骨。哈利被不自觉地把眼睛闭了起来，双手搭在德拉科肩上，被吻上乳尖的时候颤抖了一下。

德拉科抬头看他，笑了笑。

“那换一个愿望……哈利波特当我男朋友？”

哈利猛地睁开眼，推了推他。

“当初不是说好——”

“只能上床，不能有别的感情？”德拉科撑起身子在他光洁的脖颈上咬了一口，“我最擅长的事情就是出尔反尔。”

“唔……可是……”哈利还在拼命挣扎，“组内禁止恋爱。”

“所以你就可以和隔壁组的眉来眼去？”德拉科眉毛一挑，把他摁在床上解开衣服就伸手到床头柜去捞润滑剂，“等我任务顺利结束就可以接替组长的位置……到时候规定会改的。”

哈利好不容易听出了重点，慌乱地抓住了他的手臂：“马尔福你什么毛病？说了多少次我没有——”

哈利的话还没说完，喉咙里就溢出一声呻吟。德拉科毫不犹豫地挤进了一根手指，浅浅地挤压着穴口的软肉，然后开始慢慢翻搅。润滑剂带出粘稠的水声，手指不断深入，探索着在甬道内打转。哈利浑身发烫，不自觉地在床单上蹭着，扭着身子想要躲开。

“舒服吗？”德拉科偏偏不放过他，俯下身黏黏糊糊地要亲吻，哈利被亲得眼角泛红，情不自禁地抬胯迎合他的动作。手指增加到两根开始抽插，德拉科眼神暗了暗，把两个人的欲望贴在一起，不轻不重地往上顶了一下。

哈利的腰一下子软了下去，像只小猫一样哼哼着。

“啊……你轻一点。”

“我甚至还没进去。”德拉科对他的反应感到好笑，啄了啄他的额头，手掌抚上腿根掐了一下，“放松。”

哪怕做过很多次，也知道德拉科会把扩张做得很细致，哈利还是害怕进入的那一瞬间身体被破开的感觉，他闭着眼睛，感受到德拉科的唇舌在身上游移，安抚性地吮着自己的皮肤，留下一个个湿润的红印。

德拉科托起他的屁股，在敏感的大腿内侧留下一个吻，扶着性器一点一点捅进穴口。温暖的穴肉热情地吸附上来，把理智也跟着一点一点吞食掉。德拉科的手掌钳制在腿弯处，忍不住直接挺腰深入，哈利惊叫了一下，双手搂过德拉科的脖子把他往下压。

这个时候需要接吻。德拉科深知哈利在床上所有的习惯。

他顺从地俯下身，同时开始加快速度抽插，肉体拍打的声音和湿润的喘息交织在一起。白沫沾在发红的穴口，又随着动作溅出，流到腿根和床单上。哈利的屁股已经湿漉漉一片，前端抵在德拉科的小腹上，也开始冒水。

“操……你居然、嗯……又不戴套……”

没有任何威慑力的抱怨声被撞击成碎片，德拉科没有回答，只是更加用力地顶弄着，性器一遍遍蹭过敏感点，带来一阵酥麻的痒，却总是恶劣地绕过最痛快的地方，哈利难耐地勾住身上人的腰，被逼得眼泪都要出来了，指甲胡乱划着对方的背。

“你故意的是不是，混蛋马尔福——”

“应该叫我什么？”

德拉科放缓了动作，哈利的胸口剧烈起伏着，刚想开口骂他，就被突如其来的一记深顶弄得两眼发白。德拉科伸手握住他身前的挺立颇有技巧地抚慰着，哈利哪里受得了这种刺激，下一秒就松口求饶。

“呜……德拉科……德拉科……”

唇舌咬压上红肿的乳尖，玩弄着乳头，体内的性器也变换了角度，每次都准确地刺戳到那一处，哈利没有忍住，颤抖着射了出来。剧烈收缩的内壁也让德拉科低喘了一声，又抽送了几下，一起攀上了顶峰。

哈利脱了力躺在床上，下一秒又被捞起来，翻转过去跪趴在床上。还在不应期的身体十分敏感，被后入的瞬间哈利差点尖叫出来。

因为长期的训练，哈利对痛感的感知并不会像常人那样敏锐，德拉科明白他的承受极限在哪里，也熟知多大的力道才能让他爽。

他虔诚地吻着哈利漂亮的蝴蝶骨，却近乎凶狠地往湿热的穴口内冲撞着。 哈利的手臂撑不住身体，腰也无力地塌了下去，弯出一个柔软的弧度。

“太深了……”哈利拼命摇着头，“慢一点、慢一点……”

德拉科单手扣住他手腕，哈利失去支撑的上半身彻底陷进了床铺里，只能随着动作发出模糊的呻吟。臀尖被捣得通红，穴口处一片狼藉，现在膝盖也因为撞击而来回磨蹭，哈利想并拢双腿，却被德拉科的另外一只手强制分开，在大腿处色情地揉捏着，激起皮肤一阵战栗。

平时连一起搭档都态度冷冰冰的杀手，这个时候却像要融化在雪白的床单上一样。

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，把哈利拦腰抱起来，坐在自己身上。哈利像一只濒死的天鹅，修长的脖颈往后仰着，最美丽和最脆弱的部分就这样毫无保留地暴露出来。

“你不是最喜欢这个体位吗，嗯？”德拉科往上捅他，不断地吻着他耳后的那一小片皮肤，“肚子会被顶出我的形状吗？”

哈利被干得有点失神，只是抓着德拉科的手臂，脑袋靠着他的肩头被迫着上下起伏，每一次都有一种自己被捅穿的错觉，以至于德拉科把手指塞进他嘴里的时候他也没有反抗，反而乖巧地含住舔舐，下巴流下几道亮晶晶的水痕。

凶器整根抽出又整根没入，快感像潮水一样一波一波刺激着哈利的神经。他中途被插射了一次，现在又颤颤巍巍地立在高潮边缘。德拉科从背后拥着他，呼吸逐渐粗重，哈利知道那是临界点，于是费力地转过头去。

“啊嗯……求你，德拉科……吻我。”

和灼热的呼吸一起到来的是浇在内壁的精液，哈利在唇舌交缠之际闷哼了一声，也释放了出来。

两个人又亲了一会，哈利软绵绵地靠在他怀里，要不是因为股间黏腻的不适感，他几乎要沉睡过去。

德拉科抱他去浴室清理的时候他还在哼哼唧唧，凑近了去听，才发现在小声抱怨他今晚的恶行。

“你有任务折腾我没任务也折腾我，”哈利明显已经有点迷迷糊糊，声音低了下去，眼睛半阖着，“考核也不让让我……这太不公平了。”

再被放在床上的哈利感觉自己的身体像是破碎又被重组的容器，疲倦不堪的肌肉下血液却活跃温热。他只想把自己埋进被子里好好睡一觉，却被德拉科推了推肩膀。

“你是不是忘了什么？”语气听起来还有点委屈。

哈利费力地睁开眼睛，怒火已经烧到了喉咙，但是看见德拉科的表情之后又像哑掉的烟火无声熄灭了。

他往前挪了挪，找到一个舒服的姿势枕着，仰起头在德拉科的唇上印了一个吻。

“Lucky kiss.”

第二天上午潘西办公室的门被敲响，哈利磨磨蹭蹭地走进来，在桌上扔下一个信封。

“马尔福的愿望单。”哈利停顿了一下，憋了一口气后迅速地继续说下去，“不要误会，只是他今天一早出任务我昨天很晚回到酒店结果发现我们住的同一家所以他委托我带过来。”

潘西安静地注视了他一会，然后换上一个善解人意地微笑。

“事实上你不用解释，假设你记得酒店是我帮你们一起订的。”

“哦…哦，当然。”哈利窘迫地挠了挠头，没有扣严实的衣领被牵扯着露出一小片锁骨。

哈利离开后潘西才收起意味深长的目光，打开聊天组编辑文字发送。

“我觉得我又有新素材了。”

"亲爱的D.A.组织：  
希望任务结束后，我能顺利当上B组组长。

德拉科马尔福敬上。"


End file.
